


Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball: Winter Cup: Final Chapter, New Beginnings

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Best Friends, Brothers, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Manga & Anime, Multi, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: Finally at the Winter Cup Olympics all the teams were pumped, recent news a day before though their former coach decided to move onto another school. Which means that before they go out they will meet the new coach, she also teaches at universities and colleges as well as being a coach. Fresh air, she walked steps light and slow, taking in the fact that this is where her new team has ended up.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya/Original Character(s)





	1. Winter Cup: Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continuing after the Winter Cup has ended, it’s time to make real history and a real story that continues on, it is not the last time for Seirin High’s basketball team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st round  
> Seirin High vs Tōō Academy (101 – 100)  
> Shūtoku High vs Ōnita High (109 – 71)
> 
> 2nd round  
> Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High (83 – 77)  
> Yamanoe High vs Yōsen High (0 – 81)
> 
> 3rd round  
> Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High (87 – 82)  
> Kamakura High vs Yōsen High (0 – 72)
> 
> Teams from the schools that made it to the Winter cup are:
> 
> Fukuda Sōgō Academy  
> Kaijō High  
> Kogōmo North High  
> Nakamiya South High  
> Ōnita High  
> Rakuzan High  
> Seirin High  
> Shūtoku High  
> Tōō Academy  
> Yōsen High
> 
> After each match it became less and less as teams that didn’t win were out one by one, but Seirin High was still going. Making it to the Winter Cup is easy but to win the Winter Cup, those who play will need to have consistent motivation to move forward. After long matches and all coming down to the finals the teams that advanced to the final were:
> 
> Seirin High vs Senshinkan High (78 – 61)  
> Shūtoku High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (123 – 51)  
> Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (104 – 104)  
> Kirisaki Daīchi High vs Senshinkan High (108 – 71)  
> Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (76 – 70)  
> Shūtoku High vs Senshinkan High (112 – 81)

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 1

Finally at the Winter Cup Olympics all the teams were pumped, recent news a day before though their former coach decided to move onto another school. Which means that before they go out they will meet the new coach, she also teaches at universities and colleges as well as being a coach. Fresh air, she walked steps light and slow, taking in the fact that this is where her new team has ended up.

Entering she noticed from afar that their were about 8 guys gathered on a set of steps, seemed like something was going on. She walked over, and she was one of the real coaches that doesn’t play around, going over she noticed body language. The student with pink hair had scissors, before he could do anything with them, she was over in an instant. Pushing away his arm throwing the scissors from his hand and pushing him back, not too hard.

“So is this what I walk into, these are members of my team, I don’t appreciate the fact you would do something so idiotic.” Kagami and Koroko stood behind her shocked, and the other with them who was already scared. “Hello, what a way to meet, I am Misaki a well know coach among the university teams you hear about.” The name sounded familiar to a few of them, she was tall, skinny but toned, she had her long black hair up. 

“You’re our new coach?” Kagami asked, and she nodded, “we will be taking our leave now, good luck, and just so we’re clear.” She looked back at them with her signature stare, they all saw the fire she had within her through her eyes. “Let’s go,” and they walked ahead of her, they watched her from behind and were surprised at how fast she was. It was close to what Koroko could do, not to mention it wasn’t hard to tell that she was a professional coach.

“Well, looks like we’re dismissed.” Akashi said and walked away leaving them to think like “are you serious?! you called us here just for chit chat?” Aomine asked not amused. After that they went back to their teams, it was all about becoming the best school in Japan, the best team. 

*meanwhile*

Walking in with them to set her bag down, she clapped her hands together and got everyone’s attention. “Hello, some of you already met me but I will be your new coach starting from today on, as you know my good friend who was your coach she is now onto another school, so I hope you accept me but also I hope you kick ass on that court today.” 

Everyone could feel her presence, all of them greeted her and she was happy that everyone was being respectful and accepting her. “So you must be the team captain I’m guessing? Hyūga Junpei?” He bowed and she smiled at that “ready to lead the team to victory?” He just nodded “yes ma’am,” both giving each other high fives. 

“Now you must be Kiyoshi Teppei, also known as the ‘Iron Heart’ I admire the fact that you would do anything to protect the team, she spoke highly of all of you.” Looking to each and every one of them they were now more pumped and ready to start, “first this is how we should play it,” as she talked strategy and what to use they listened intensely “only you guys can know this but I’ve been a coach for many teams, mainly college and university teams.”

Understanding they let her continue, entering the first match ready to go, couple of coaches noticed the new coach for Seirin High. Some were surprised that she was now coaching high school basketball instead of college. 

The three rounds:

1st round  
Seirin High vs Tōō Academy (101 – 100)  
Shūtoku High vs Ōnita High (109 – 71)

2nd round  
Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High (83 – 77)  
Yamanoe High vs Yōsen High (0 – 81)

3rd round  
Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High (87 – 82)  
Kamakura High vs Yōsen High (0 – 72)

Teams from the schools that made it to the Winter cup are:

Fukuda Sōgō Academy  
Kaijō High  
Kogōmo North High  
Nakamiya South High  
Ōnita High  
Rakuzan High  
Seirin High  
Shūtoku High  
Tōō Academy  
Yōsen High

After each match it became less and less as teams that didn’t win were out one by one, but Seirin High was still going. Making it to the Winter Cup is easy but to win the Winter Cup, those who play will need to have consistent motivation to move forward. After long matches and all coming down to the finals the teams that advanced to the final were:

Seirin High vs Senshinkan High (78 – 61)  
Shūtoku High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (123 – 51)  
Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (104 – 104)  
Kirisaki Daīchi High vs Senshinkan High (108 – 71)  
Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (76 – 70)  
Shūtoku High vs Senshinkan High (112 – 81)

Of course in the end though Seirin High took the glory and fame, they are the champions of the Winter Cup, looking on to see the boys gathering together. It made her smile, for these students will have the opportunity to begin their careers and life as players for teams down the road. Coming over after everyone cleared off the courts she congratulated them all, “out of all the teams I worked with, you guys were promising, you not only had the making of a high school team, but those above you.” 

Accepting her words they thanked her, it was a long day and the finals weren’t a joke, everyone was exhausted. Seeing everyone sitting on the bench now while still celebrating it was something she never saw before, teamwork like no other, and respect. These boys formed a brotherhood in a way, and that will live on for a long time.

*Time Skip*

Everyone walked out after the final matches, some teams were also having meet and greets with the other teams. This event at the end of the day brought people together, even though it’s probably been an intense year, they pulled through. Walking out they just took in the fresh air as people walked past them, stopping to look up to the sky. 

“Where do we go from here?” One asked, she smiled, “we continue moving forward,” before they all left though the Generation of Miracles gathered together. Standing together it was silence, “you won, looks like we can stop the rivalry between us all now.” Kise spoke wise words, “Midorima and Murasakibara looked out towards the people walking by, standing on these steps. 

“We all made an oath, I’m sure all of you still know what it is, maybe down the road we can be a team again, eventually but not today.” Aomine said to all them, Kagami took it all in, standing with Kuroko they dismissed themselves “see you around, you weren’t so bad to play against.” Kagami said to them earning a reaction. Looks like this is the end, the book closes as the pages are laid to rest, a new story will begin. 


	2. All Stars, Winning Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competing again with the schools Seirin High defeats Shūtoku once again. The new coach begins to be accepted more and they celebrate their victory.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 2: All Stars, Winning Streak.

Coming in first years, but now they are in their second year they were still around and still were known as the best team in all of Japan. Tetsuya Kuroko was better improved with his basketball skills entering his second year. Taiga Kagami was still the same but thanks to the break him and Kuroko now live together and practice when they can. Kōki Furihata along with Kōichi Kawahara and Hiroshi Fukuda were still as funny as ever.

Who were once the Sophomores are now the juniors in their third year, Junpei Hyūga was still the team captain, and had a new direction. Shinji Koganei was the same like he was before, same with Satoshi Tsuchida, Shun Izuki, and Rinnosuke Mitobe. Last but not least we have Teppei Kiyoshi ‘iron heart’ he cared for the team no matter what and has become more of a mentor and brother.

Now the new coach who will be with them she came back as well ready to take their team back to competitions against the other schools. Everyone was excited since this will be the last term before the second years take over as upperclassman. Since it was the start they didn’t worry too much but everyone would be sad when they leave.

Walking back into the same old gym after getting many greetings, no one forgot about the Winter Cup, it was such a big event for Seirin. The picture they took was on the wall as you entered, new coach and the former coach were in it as well. Memories made that will never go away, one by one and in groups the team showed up greeting each other. 

Misaki was taking extra time to get ready and made sure she has everything for the new term, schedule, events, calendar, etc. to be the coach was exciting. To be an official coach of Seirin High was one of the best positions she has ever had. Compared to the first time when they saw her she now had silver streaks layered going through her hair. She also got new basketball gear and Seirin High jersey as well as jacket.

Leaving she got into her car and drove off, she couldn’t wait to see everyone again, after a brief get to know the team, it will be different to see them. Not too far she lived, she arrived after about a 20 minute drive. Getting out she grabbed her sports bag and walked in quickly, fixing her hair she opened the gym doors. “Good morning everyone, we may have started again but practice is the same.” 

Pulling out her clipboard they knew to lineup, “let’s see, seems like everyone is here but where’s Kuroko?” She asked, only to see him appear “I’m here.”Dropping her clipboard she jumped, “you scared me, make a sound next time.” She laughed it off, “okay so of course last time was a brief introduction, it may feel different this year with me as your coach but I hope you can all work with me.”

Affirming they continued, “so we will start up practice again, so find a line and grab a ball and practice bouncing and dribbling, find a line and make sure you go to one end and then back to the other.” Following through everyone grabbed a ball and started having fun with it, it was refreshing after a long break. Checking her bag she pulled out her sports bottle, only to feel a tap on her shoulder, “yes Kagami?” She asked with a smile.

“I didn’t thank you yet for what you did for me and Kuroko at the Winter Cup, that was the first time anyone did that for us.” She waved it off “no need to thank me, I’m always here, and I’ll gladly step in if there is any trouble for any of you here.” She replied. He wasn’t used to this, the previous coach they had wasn’t like this or made an unexpected first impression. 

Kuroko came over as well with number 2, the cute pup looked exactly like him, “aww such a beauty, looks just like you Tetsuya.” He allowed her to hold him and instantly he warmed up to her. “He seems to like you,” he said to her and she just said “well I am a dog person myself, I have a pup at home so, I even have a cat.” After chatting for a bit she dismissed them to get back to practice.

Pulling aside though the captain Hyūga and Kiyoshi, both instantly warmed up to her, they talked about how the system works on the team. Also talking about what they should do differently being in their last year since the second years will soon be where they are. It was refreshing as said coming back and doing drills and practice, felt like old times, after a long break it’s good to get back to it.

“Okay everyone line up we will practice shooting, everyone has to shoot a basket okay, what you did with misdirection and eagle eye, good keep doing what you were doing but those who pass need to shoot if it ever is needed, so we will practice that.”

Everyone lined up starting at the 3 point line, shooting one after another and they did that for awhile, and they were doing amazing. “Good, looks like everyone is progressing, and going faster each time that’s what we want.” After continuing practice for a little while more they ended for the day, congratulating them on their comeback.

After dismissing them she left for the day to go grab a coffee, driving into town she pulled up to this nice cafe, walking in she waited looking at what they had. Hearing a voice behind her it sounded familiar, “didn’t expect to run into you here.” Kise Murasakibara and Midorima were all together. Looking at them she remembered “we met at the Winter Cup I remember, so how are you boys doing?” 

Exchanging friendly conversations they got their drinks and took a seat to catch up “how are things for you guys?” She asked sipping her coffee “good, nothing new.” Murasakibara said while he was eating out of a bag that had sweets, she laughed earning questioning looks. “Sorry it’s just, you eat sweets all the time I’m guessing?” He just looked to her, “yep,” and went silent. 

“So what are you doing in town?” Midorima asked her, “well I got done with the team for today, bringing back warm ups and training since they had a long break, time to get back to it.” Understanding Kise tried to use his charm, she laughed at that “cute, does that work with all the girls? May be a model but you won’t get anything from me.” She said sipping some more.

Feeling Kise move his arm around her “come on, I’m irresistible to all girls,” moving his arm away she laughed “not me, plus I’m 19 so you sure?” They all shared a laugh “you’re pretty so.” He said to her, earning a punch in the arm “thanks for that, sweet talk more why don’t you,” checking her watch she got up, “well boys got to go, see you.” Before she left though she left a bag of sweets and stuff she had in her purse. 

Murasakibara just thanked her and dug in, “don’t eat too much, where does all of it go?” She asked laughing. “To his height it seems he doesn’t stop growing.” Kise joked, walking out they watched her from behind. “She looks different,” Kise said, looking out the window they saw her get in her car, it was a white 2007 Honda Accord. A slick white car looked stylish. 

Seeing her drive away they continued hanging out and talking about what will happen this year for all the teams. 

*Time Skip*

Misaki was on her couch relaxing, sipping some tea she looked over her plans for the next week and when they will start up competitions. She also balanced her online classes as well so she was busy a majority of the time. 

*meanwhile*

Kuroko and Kagami were getting ready to turn in for the night, living together was fun, Kagami always was alone but thanks to Kuroko he doesn’t feel that. Walking out shirtless Kagami was talking to Kuroko about the new coach, “it was nice of her to help us that one time, did you see the way she stopped him? It was unexpected as well I didn’t see her, she was like a ghost.” Kagami agreed with that.

Continuing on about usual things in life and the fact that being in their second year is such a good feeling and talking about the competitions coming up. First they will be competing against Shūtoku, “back at it again, to play against them will be one hell of a match, since it’s been awhile maybe they improved like we are doing or they got worst.” 

Brushing his teeth, Kuroko followed after as well and after they were done for the night they turned in and the day was now officially over. 

*Time Skip* 

Few days have passed and all they did was training, while also it began to get more challenging and more intense, everyone was doing well during their exercises. Next week they play against Shūtoku and they have to be ready for anything that comes at them. Plus with all the shooting practice Kuroko with his misdirection can now shoot hoops properly. So those who passed now knew how to shoot, and those who shoot know to pass better.

Having adaptation and going outside of their comfort zones to unlock their full potential, everyone was pretty much solid in terms of skills. Now movements she had some she has been teaching them strategies, and going over where there most likely will be a weakness or an opening. Studying up on that and her advice they had more strategies and plans lined up.

Last year she heard that they came up with strategies last minute sometimes, but now she made sure everyone had and knew the strategies not many use. It was easy and simple, she also gave them back and leg massages. Neck and arms, she knew where the points were that could help with movement, they didn’t mind her touching them. After all it helped out in the long run, especially Kiyoshi, his legs started to improve greatly.

Filling them in with what she will keep in her sports bag, a first aid kit and wraps so they could wrap their hand or legs. She also would have drinks occasionally, and extra waters, along with protein bars and her gear obviously and of course she has a regular bag as well. She’ll carry food in there, like the sweets incident with Murasakibara, she was always prepared for anything.

Especially in her car she was prepared for pretty much if anything were to happen, to add on after a few days she gave her number out. Each member had it so if they ever needed something or wanted extra training she would be easy to reach. Having also their numbers In return which helped greatly, everything was efficient and it was like clockwork. 

These boys are turning into men and of course it’s her job to push them past their boundaries, she also offered the third years opportunities with sports scholarships. Since she of course coaches at different schools she has connections and can put in a recommendation. For the third years they were thankful but it’s up to them if they want to continue with basketball by the end of the semester.

*Time Skip*

A week goes by and it’s time for the match between Shūtoku High and Seirin, all of them walked out and saw what she donated to the school, a 2005 GMC Savana 3500 Passenger Van 3D

[2005 GMC Savana 3500 Passenger Van 3D](https://file.kelleybluebookimages.com/kbb/base/house/2005/2005-GMC-Savana%203500%20Passenger-FrontSide_GMSAV041_505x300.jpg)

it was stylish and nice on the inside that can hold 12 passengers. (She will only use it when she knows matches are coming up)

making sure everyone was with her they all got in, making sure everyone had their bags and gear, she drove off and everyone was having fun, it was fast and nice, after arriving they went in. Taking their respective bench and moving to the Locker Rooms and coming back, she opened her one bag offering some sliced lemons, she also had cubed fruit, and some protein bars. Pulling out some waters she gave each of them one, “don’t drink too much before we start, and use the bathroom beforehand if you have to, and does anyone need a massage before we start.” 

Kiyoshi raised his hand, “my legs if that’s okay,” so she got to work, after she was done with that Kagami also asked for his shoulders to be massaged. Moving to him she began and he felt so relaxed “were you a chiropractor or something? Gonna put me to sleep,” he laughed, “took lessons, while also taking lessons on jujitsu, and balancing the training I did to be of course the best coach any basketball team could have.” 

Everyone was bright and optimistic, the other team watched as this played out “you know, that coach is different from a lot that we’ve seen.” One player said, followed by Midorima and the coach “well something you probably don’t know, if you look her up it says what schools she coached and they of course were the best teams, so put that with the Winter Cup, another team that made achievements which may prove to be tough for us.” 

Nodding and understanding they continued to just chat until it was time, people were there ready to watch, Kise and Aomine were there, looking over. Seeing Seirin they looked more cheerful, even Kagami surprisingly, they then put two and two together looking over to the coach offering lemon slices. 

“Look at that, she really does know how to take care of a team,” Aomine said to Kise, “she is prettier than the previous one they had, I heard she has tricks up her sleeve.” Looking back at her Aomine replied with “of course she would, after all she did coach some of the best teams in college who made achievements and helped them with their futures.” Calling out all the players lined up on the court and they just watched as the team was ready to go.

During the game they also took notice on Kiyoshi also known as the ‘Iron Heart’ well he could jump higher and could even land and twist. It made them think how he was able to improve since the last time they saw him playing against that one team. What the other team did with elbowing and stepping and kicking his legs, you’d think he was the same Kiyoshi. But he wasn’t the same, he is now different and his stats are off the charts.

Thank the new coach, after all she is one of the most caring, and supportive individuals, you could meet, in her free time she also helped at fundraisers as well. She was special and everyone saw that, but Seirin saw it full on, “Ms Misaki may we have some more?” She laughed “go for it no need to ask.” Honestly the three that were sitting with her supporting on the sidelines felt like son’s to her.

The game went smooth, no incidents and everyone was still at a 100% charge, first quarter Seirin killed with their score:

First round: (120-50)

After the first round they gathered on the bench thanking her and she gave them more snacks, they drank their water and some went to the Locker Room. Packing them back in her purse after her boys were done for now, she also made sure their waters were still good. Gathering up her stuff she followed behind and she knocked before entering, going into the Locker Room she saw them freshening up. 

“Okay guys 10 minuets so make sure to stretch out, now Kuroko where is he with number two.” Some were saying how he went outside for fresh air. Heading out that way she walked around, her Seirin jacket was off and she was carrying it in her arms feeling the breeze. There was a sight that warmed her heart, he was playing with number two and making sure he had enough sunlight. 

Walking over she approached “how’s our pup doing,” she reached over to pet him, he just continued and said “he’s good, it feels different coming back.” He said to her, “different in a good way I’m guessing?” They both shared a laugh “you should smile more often Kuroko.” He smiled at that and it made her happy, moving her hand through his hair she said “time to get back, let’s go.” 

Everyone was waiting at the bench “where’s Kuroko and Misaki?” Hyūga asked and heard a voice behind him “we’re here.” Seeing her holding the pup in her arms made everyone go into oh my god so cute mode, anyhow so everyone took a seat. “Alright boys same deal but we are going to use plan B for strategy, you all know it?” They nodded. “It was time and they continued.

*skipping*

Second round: (100-70)

Third round (115-90)

Fourth round (121-30)

Winning all four rounds they ran up to Misaki and picked her up in a crushing hug you could hear her spine crack. Laughing she told them to put her down, “okay gather your stuff make sure you have everything, we are moving out in 5 minuets so be ready.” Confirming they split off.

*Time Skip*

After getting back together since town wasn’t too far she offered “so as a celebration, my treat, let’s go out to dinner, you pick where you want to go.” All were excited and happy “I’m really in the mood for some meat,” Kagami said. The entire team laughed “you’ll eat anything Kagami where does the food go for you?” Joking around they walked out. 

Making sure everyone was there she watched as they got in, checking the names off the list she got in as well, “this is a nice ride Ms Misaki.” Thanking them she said “When I bought this van a few days before I donated it to Seirin so it was easier for me to take my car there, then I can switch to this for matches,” turning on some music she also had the speakers upgraded.

Note: Before bringing it to the school, she had it upgraded so heating was just right, the tires as well were upgraded and the overall body. On the side it said Seirin High Basketball team.

After choosing a place they went driving, deciding to do the Japanese Steakhouse, the boys were having fun talking with each other. Kuroko set number two their mascot on Kagami’s lap and he instantly reacted “why can’t you keep him on your lap,” the pup licked him and Kagami was just, he didn’t like dogs much. He’s been getting better with it though.

*time skip*

Pulling up to the restaurant everyone got out leaving their stuff in the car, going in they were seated at this one table and it was nice. Recieving menus they looked it over, “wow this looks good.” Kiyoshi said and the others agreed, “thank you so much Ms. Misaki.” They bowed and she laughed “you’re welcome, always like said, I’m here.” Having their drinks already they made a toast to Seirin High, and to Misaki.

The waiter came back and took their orders, another one took their menus and they just waited, having conversation they just continued with laughter all around. Pulling her camera out she stood up telling everyone to squeeze in together, taking a few photos they did funny poses and faces. In one photo they had their arms and hands raised up like they won the Winter Cup all over again.

Deciding to get in as well she gave the camera to a waiter and got in the center between Hyūga and Kiyoshi. Wrapping arms they said Seirin High, and the photo was took, handing the camera back they passed it around asking for a copy. Getting it back she put it in her bag and said “I’ll get copies for all of you no worries.” 

When food finally came everyone dug in, Kagami was scarfing down food that Misaki had to literally say “Kagami slow down before you choke.” He followed what she said and started eating slower, earning laughs all around. All of them listened to her and what she said majority of the time, excusing herself she went to the bathroom. “Kiyoshi you’re in charge until I get back.” Affirming they watched her leave.

The boys were starting to have more fun and goofing around, after a few minuets she came back and went full on mom mode. “Stop and eat, no hitting each other.” She laughed and everyone followed, “yes mom,” said sarcastically, they loved how she was like a second mom to all of them.

*Members from Shūtoku High arrive*

Walking in they looked over seeing Seirin “fancy seeing you here Misaki,” Masaaki Nakatani said to her. “Good to see you here Nakatani,” they all looked to the players and they had the table next to them, “good to see you Kuroko, and Kagami,” Midorima said to the two, nodding they turned back and she waved at them as well.

Checking the time and seeing they are about done they left but before they did they waited for them to take their dishes. Handing the keys to Kiyoshi she told them to go ahead, she went up to the counter to pay. Looking out the window she saw the boys getting in, after making sure it went through she left and got in, Kiyoshi handed her the keys. 

Driving she was going to drop them off first, starting with Kagami and Kuroko, after they were dropped off she went in this order: Hyūga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda and last but not least Kiyoshi. Hugging him and wishing him good night she went back to the school and picked up her car driving home.


End file.
